Golden Misfortune
by Tegan-Sebastian
Summary: The Four Sword is drawn again, a new enemy appears with an unseen ally, and only one of the Links can balance the Chaos magic given to him by the Goddesses themselves. The fate of two worlds hangs in the balance.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: **

**Hi guys! I've realized I've pretty much slaughtered this story, so I'm rewriting it from the beginning and making the Links older. It's so much better planned out! I hope you guys read it and give me some feedback.**

* * *

Link was awoken in the middle of the night by a swift and urgent knock at his door. Barely able to open his eyes, he stumbled across the monstrous mess that was his room in Hyrule Castle. He was barely conscious as he opened the door. Registering a vague surprise at seeing Zelda at the door, he muttered a confused, "Hello?"

"Link, wake up. We need to go to the Four Sword sanctuary! Right now!"

"O-okay..." he stuttered, starting out the door.

"Get dressed first," she pointed back into his bedroom.

A faint sense of embarrassment touched his mind and he closed the door to slowly get dressed. A couple minutes later he emerged in his trademark tunic and hat, with his sword and shield.

"Better," Zelda said, approving, "Now, let's go."

Link nodded and Zelda led him to a carriage which would take them to the sanctuary. He knew it would take until morning; he was out like a light.

He awoke as the carriage stopped. He stretched, feeling slightly more well-rested. "Zelda, why are we even here?"

"I had a dream I can only assume was a vision. I saw mists of green, blue, red, and purple. They were originally overshadowed by green, then a dark blackness appeared, and split them into four equal parts. You know what this means."

Realization dripped through Link's body as he helped Zelda out of the carriage, "Okay..."

"I'm sorry to spring this on you, but I'm only the messenger. You need to be four again."

"But what about Vaati? And Ganon?"

"It will be generations yet before they are awakened. I felt no threat of them awakening with the drawing of the Four Sword.

"If you say, I must believe, o mighty princess sage."

She lightly smacked his head and then sighed, "I remember you wouldn't have even mentioned that when we were younger. Oh, how times change. You know it's been two years since you've drawn the Four Sword?"

"I know." He said, biting the inside of his cheek.

"You sound nervous."

"I feel it."

"Why is that?" she questioned.

"It's been two years, I don't know what it will be like with three more of me after all this time."

Zelda nodded wisely, "I see. Are you okay with doing this?"

"Of course. If I need to, then I will. It seems there's a need." He walked to the pedestal without a second thought and put his hands on the sword hilt. He flexed his fingers, preparing himself. He pulled up, the sword sliding free after a moment of grinding. The change happened the same way it did before. A part, deep in his chest, felt a stretching and growing. An analytical part of him realized it was part of his soul being split into four. His body was stretching, and though it wasn't painful, it wasn't very pleasant. A part of him wasn't very partial to this. Another part of him was ashamed that another part of him was shying away from an unpleasant feeling. Suddenly, the change was complete and he wasn't himself anymore.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Comments: Hi guys! It's me again. Just letting you know I'd appreciate a review or two. ^^**

* * *

Vio awoke at dawn, as tired as ever. It had been six months since the original Link had pulled the Four Sword from its pedestal, which was remarkable only because the four were now seventeen. Age seventeen was adulthood. They had decided to move out of the castle and go their separate ways. They had concurred that since nothing had happened yet, they would convene only if something happened. They had been doing intense training for the first five months, since Zelda was so convinced something was going to happen, but after that, they weaned off.

Today was the day everyone was moving away. Only Red had decided to stay- because he was assistant chef at Hyrule Bakery (such an original name). Vio had taken a liking to roaming the forest, so he figured he would wander with his supplies and horse until he found a spot he saw fit. Blue was headed to Lake Hylia for the village by it, and Green was off to the Village of the Blue Maiden. It seemed ironic that everyone else was settling down in populated areas while Vio was isolated. It showed his true nature. Though, why Blue would go away from Hyrule Castle, the only place it seemed he could fight out his anger, was beyond Vio. Perhaps there was a place in the village at Lake Hylia where he could do so; perhaps he wanted to stay away from Red. Vio tried not to dwell on how things were going on that end, but to dwell on his scholarly pursuits. Now that he was seventeen, he could technically look up books in the library on restricted magic. Though, it wasn't as if just any seventeen-year-old could look them up. A person had to be a strict member of the library. Vio himself had worked there. Though, it wasn't as if he hadn't sneaked into the restricted book section before.

He bit his cheek as he thought about what had happened in his magical experiments before shrugging the thoughts off. Moving was a fresh start, the ability to renew and rethink things in one's life. He would not think back to the past.

He stood up from his packing, finding only one empty bag- the one Vio would use for library books. He strung the strap across his body and walked from his room to the library for what he thought was the last time. he flashed his ID paper and walked through to the restricted shelves. He picked one up he was familiar with, concentrated on that one part inside him, let it fill with the idea of magic, as he had learned, and made the mental image of copying the book. He held out his other hand, expectant. A perfect copy of the book appeared, as expected. He felt a small part of his cache become removed from his chest. It would return with time.

He repeated this several times over, expecting a librarian to peer over his shoulder, wondering what he was doing. The goddesses must have been with him, for he wasn't caught. When his bag was full he impishly slunk out of the library doors, his nervousness biting at him. Once in the clear he sighed lightly in relief, and then walked back to his bedroom. He grabbed a few more bags and walked to the castle stables, putting them on his horse's back. He made another trip, returning to see blue at his horse, doing the same thing as Vio.

Surprised to see the blue version of himself up this early, he asked, "What brings you here, Blue?"

"Oh, hey Vio. I have a long way to go. Longer than you, I'm sure," he snorted, "I'd rather get there before nighttime, if you know what I mean."

"Sure," Vio responded easily, chucking his bags into the giant satchel over his horse's back. He went to his room yet again and grabbed the last of his bags, realizing it would be the last time he would be there. He paused in the doorway, halfway turning back. He smiled a little smile, remembering the nights he had spent reading there. He left without another backward glance. Once he arrived at his horse, Red and Green, too, had congregated there.

When Red saw Vio his face lit up, "Hey, Vio! Ready to go?"

Yes, I am. Why is everyone up so early?" he asked.

Red laughed once, "Well, everybody knows you get up early. We wanted to say goodbye! You would leave without saying 'bye."

"You're probably right," he murmured more to himself than Red. "So, where did Blue go?"

"Isn't he still asleep? Green questioned in response.

"He was here by the time I- oh no. His horse is gone."

"That son of a deku nut…!" Green followed Vio's train of thought. "He pulled a Vio and up and left!"

Red narrowed his eyes, "Well, that was mean of him."

"When has he ever been nice?" Vio reminded everyone.

"That's true," Red nodded.

Vio hucked the rest of his bags into the satchel and rubbed his horse's side, "Well, I'm going to be off then."

Holding out his hand, Green shook Vio's, then pulled him into a hug and patted his back. "Be safe. And if you need me send me a letter. You know where I'm staying. And visit. I'll probably come and visit once you send me a letter so I know where you're-"

"Okay, Green," he pulled away, putting his hand on Green's shoulders, "I will write." He turned to Red.

Red took a deep breath and looked steadily at Vio. "Good luck out there. Feel free to come and visit. You know I won't be too far away, right? And let me know when I can come and visit. I'll bring some stuff from the bakery so we can have a picnic or something!"

"Sounds like a plan," Vio agreed. "I will let you know as soon as possible. It would seem I will have quite a few letters to write out."

"Okay!" Red moved in to hug Vio. Vio patted his back, then pulled away, grabbing his horses reins. The second he turned his horse around to walk out of town, he saw a woman in a pink dress running down the side of the sables.

Realization clicked in his head and he quietly laughed at the girl. Green and Red followed his gaze and Red's mouth actually popped open.

"Princess," Vio bowed as she came within a comfortable speaking distance. Green and Red followed suit, and Zelda responded in a quick curtsy.

"I thought I would come down and see you off," she huffed, out of breath, "I was afraid I would miss you all."

"You already missed Blue," Green rolled his eyes, "Everyone did except for Vio."

"Oh. Of course he would leave… the little deku scrub." She responded teasingly.

"So why else did you come, Princess?" Vio slipped in.

"She pursed her lips, narrowing her eyes, "You always see through me. Well, I don't want to hold you back, as it seems you're already on your way, but I need to warn you, Vio. I had a dream last night and it was directed to you. I don't know what it is, but I'm having a lot of color-oriented dreams. I am seeing the colors of fire, I think. There is the vibrant blue-purple of the base of the fire, then the golden yellow of the flame. I see black around the fire."

Vio's face went white.

"Vio. What does this mean?"

He quickly regained his composure, "I-I am not sure. I think it will be revealed with time."

"I wish you the best of luck, then," she looked at him skeptically, "Do not hesitate to call upon me if you need any assistance."

"Of course," he bowed, and then grabbed his horse's reins again to lead the horse through Castle Town. As he went his way through the town he walked through the market, set to buy nonperishable items. He had quite a numerous amount of rupees saved up. He kept thinking, this horse had better be sturdy enough to handle all of these items. After wading through all of the shops and bargaining down everything, he left Castle Town with his bags bulging. He didn't look back.

As she hovered over the purple, oblivious hero, she thought about her enemies. Were they really her enemies? She just wanted equal treatment. It wasn't her fault she was given Destructive Chaos magic in the Creation. She sighed and imagined Termina in all of its glory, coming to be in kind with Hyrule. It was simply not fair for the other goddesses to just cast off Termina like it was nothing. Hylia had created Termina just like Hyrule, and they had dumped Termina on her with no second thought. She herself held half of all the Chaos magic in this universe. Living Chaos magic had to be split between the three goddesses, yet she had Destruction all to herself.

She rolled over to her side, moving higher into the atmosphere. He seemed to be heading to Zora River. Or something. She would find out soon enough. The woman decided to take a break and find out what her protégé was doing.

She appeared on the ledge leading into the cave. She sighed. It was so drab in there, walking down the steps that seemed unending. It did give her time to think, though. She could have appeared next to him, but where was the fun in that?

She thought back to when she had first noticed him. She had been watching her hero with his dastardly deeds in magic, and then Vio had created him. He was perfect, beautiful, a hero with nothing, fallen before his creation. She came and visited him, of course. With a being so perfect, so innocent and impressionable, he could help her and she could help him realize his true potential. Being a goddess had its perks, she realized. She stared at the fabric flowing from her, almost billowing in waves.

She had been the one who whispered words of encouragement to him when Vio had left him alone; she had been the one to help him realize he was more than Vio's slave; she had been the one who led him to rebel to become more than normal man, a god of sorts. Now he would glitter and shine, more than anything in her world. He would be beautiful with the help of his counterpart. It was almost complete, and he would be the shining sun in her life.

Speaking of the sun… her thoughts rolled over to Termina. She went through her mental checklist, realizing how much she needed to do. There were thunderstorms to take care of, fields to fertilize, mountains to make fall, and earthquakes to cause. She sighed, jutting her chin out like an upset child. Those things that called themselves deities hadn't reared their ugly head except the only time the hero had reared his. She snorted as she finished taking the stairs. It was only one suicidal fit. It wasn't as if she were severely emotionally imbalanced. Now, she even had him to help her feel better.

As she entered the cave she saw a slight glittering emanating from something inside. Perhaps his potion of physical reincarnation was complete. It would be done except, of course, for the blood of the hero. She stepped in the doorway, leaving one hand on the rocky frame.

"Well?" her slightly melodious voice asked.

He looked to her, his eyes burning with desire. Oh, how she loved it. "It is nearly done. We need one thing." His voice sounded raspy, almost incomplete. Still, she lusted after him, his body.

"I see," she appraised the potion, "It seems to be well done, my dear, and I simply cannot wait to see its effects."

"I assure you," the voice responded, "the effects will be most desirable indeed."

She looked in a corner of the naturally carved out room to see the golden tunic neatly folded, a pair of spotless boots, tights, a belt, and a matching hat lying on top. She stared at her beautiful handiwork, practically seeing the threads of her magic emanating from the fabric, "I would imagine so…"

"It will be soon. He is moving on and will be alone, if he is not already."

She eyes him knowingly, enjoying the reaction of realization dawning on his face.

"He is moving on, isn't he?" the voice was filled with excitement.

Her heart was filled with joy at the sound of his excitement, "He is indeed."

"Then… it seems it is almost time for us to make our move," his voice was still characterized by excitement.

"I do believe so. But, perhaps we should let him settle in. After all, it may be the last thing he ever gets to do in this life," her excitement was marred slightly by this realization. "Though I do wish you to be at your pique, I feel bad about taking away his at this crucial time in his life."

The burning desire seemed fueled more by these words, "Then, I shall wait a few more days," his agreement was a surprise to her. She had thought that being in such a crude form would make him wish for it more than anything. His form.

Her eyes raked over his body, and she felt a deep sadness for him. His fight with Vio had not been kind to him. In all actuality, he would be dead if it were not for her. Even so, she could only save his soul and mind and heart. It seemed as if it were all. He was barely even human, hunched over and teeming with disease. No hair, no fingernails, barely a face. Her heart shattered every time she looked at him.

A slight blush colored her face as she realized he was waiting, for her, to stave Vio of his life. She tenderly moved in and put a hand to his nonexistent cheek, kissing his mouth softly.


End file.
